Double-Barreled Shotgun
The Double-Barrel Shotgun (Remington 12 Gauge) is unlocked at level 29. This shotgun's lack of accuracy, slow speed to reload, and range is made up for by the potential damage it can do in a single shot. If the Sawed-Off "attachment" (unlocked by completing Marksman challenge II) is utilized, the damage of each individual pellet is increased by 5. This means you must get uncomfortably close to your enemies to get good shot at the enemy, but all is worth it in a 1v1 as if one shot fails to kill him, then another shell is ready to be fired. It is possible to get a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/Grip in Nazi Zombies and it is also possible to pick up the weapon in the mission Ring of Steel, in which it served as the basis for the multiplayer level Asylum. Like any shotgun however, it has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it's extremely lethal. This weapon only fires twice before reloading. Most players prefer the Trenchgun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun has an excruciatingly slow reload time; however, this can be fixed with the Sleight of Hand perk, making this shotgun often the best choice as long as the user has an intricate knowledge of close range combat, and if using tactics effectively in combination with the correct class creating will make for a much better choice than the Trenchgun. Multiplayer The Double-Barreled Shotgun only becomes an instant kill weapon if it has the Stopping Power perk or the Sawed-Off attachment usually. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is very useful in intense close quarters battles when reloading has to be quick such as Dome. Its range should be noted as well, since it has quite a long range for a shotgun, and if the first shot doesn't kill your enemy, a second shot can be made. Tips *As in Call of Duty: World at War, the iron sights are generally inadvisable unless the player is going for headshots, hip firing is a far better alternative and allows for a quicker turning speed. The spread of the pellets are more than likely to be spread apart when aiming with the iron sights also. *Shotgunners should avoid open spaces, stay within areas where enemies have little room to strafe or run, such as buildings and rubble. Consider camping in a corner and waiting for a careless player to run past. Also, do not neglect the knife, many players using the shotgun become accustomed to close range shooting that they forget to melee. *In the mini-game/special mission Nazi Zombies, it is an insta-kill weapon, Sawed-Off or not. It can be found in the room that has a wooden door with "hell(p)" written on it. You can buy it off from the wall or find it in the Mystery box. It can also be bought upstairs, but the upstairs one is a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip. It is one of the most useful weapons against Nazi Zombies, but it must be supplemented by a weapon with more range in order to be used effectively. The Double-Barreled Shotgun, although more powerful, reloads much slower than the M1897 Trenchgun and only has 2 shots. This usually makes the Trenchgun preferred to the double-barrel in Nacht der Untoten. *When playing in Nacht der Untoten, and with unlimited ammo on, this weapon will be your favorite gun because of its superior damage in close range. Trivia *This is the only American weapon found in the Solviet Campaign. *A possible explanation for the statement above is that there are only two shotguns in the game, both American. *This is also the only weapon that can have two attachments. Category:Shotguns